


drown me under

by hearts_n_vibez



Series: shorties & stories [3]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 08:45:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18139988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hearts_n_vibez/pseuds/hearts_n_vibez
Summary: Smacking sounds were being made as lips touched neck and released, causing a hiss to come from the receiver. "We have to go—!""Mmm, but I don't want to," Gon complained as he placed another kiss on Killua's neck. "I want to mess with you first.""But we've already been at this for over an hour!""And? It's much better than waiting in line to have fun when you can have it right here." Gon lifted his head up then, a small smirk present on his face. Killua groaned as a blush made its mark on his cheeks as well as the embarrassment he was feeling.





	1. lights, camera..

**Author's Note:**

> I made this fic just to take a break, so I hope you enjoy this!  
> (*˘︶˘*).｡.:*♡

 

The bright lights that shined from the club had lit up the city. The loud music were being played over voices and bodies were dancing to the rhythm and upbeat of the melody.

 

The loud bass could be heard from outside from the booming speakers and it seemed as if the whole building was vibrating from its impact. Though, even with all this noticable avenue, people still maintained to themselves, as they had many other important things to handle.

 

"AH! Gon—" A voice shrieked from behind the lively building, only loud enough for the other said person to hear. Smacking sounds were being made as lips touched neck and released, causing a hiss to come from the receiver.

 

"We have to go—!"

 

"Mmm, but I don't want to," Gon complained as he placed another kiss on Killua's neck. "I want to mess with you first."

 

"But we've already been at this for over an hour!"

 

"And? It's much better than waiting in line to have fun than when you can have it right here." Gon lifted his head up then, a small smirk present on his face.

 

Killua groaned as a blush made its mark on his cheeks as well as the embarrassment he was feeling.

 

The two have both agreed to going out that night, because their whole week have been stressful with exams and going to work to pay for their apartment and college funds. In all honesty, he wanted to go in and out; have all the fun he could before going back home and relaxing in a soft bed.

 

What he didn't expect was being brought to a dark alley and pressed against a wall while an idiot assaulted him with kisses.

 

"You're such an idiot. Why did you even agree to come with me if all you're gonna do is waste time and spoil yourself with me?" Killua spoke in an annoyed tone as he glared at the boy in front of him.

 

Gon chuckled, "Because I just wanted to know what it would be like to make-out in a dark alley, where we could  _possibly_  get caught by a lot of strangers hanging by the club."

 

He didn't seem phased by Killua's shocked look.

 

"That's  _also_  another way to fun; running the risk of being spotted."

 

"But I never agreed to this you id–"

 

Killua couldn't finish his rant, for he was shut down by lips meeting his. He hated Gon for this, knowing exactly what to do to make him frustrated but at the same time know what would calm him down.

 

That idiot better be lucky that he loves him, otherwise he would have been dead a long time ago.

 

Mouths moved in sync as bodies rubbed against one another. One pair of hands pulling at hair and another rubbing down the sides and back.

 

It was rather surprising to how Killua could easily melt from one kiss, and how he showed no restraint from when Gon took control. The battle of mouths and tongues ensued as music created a background orchestra for the two, the rapid beat following in tune with their movements.

 

“O-Okay Gon,” Killua breathed out once his lips released from being interlocked. A small moan sounded throughout the air as kisses were placed among his jaw and going downwards.

 

He started to feel woozy as his body started heating up from fervor.

 

“We... We—uh..h-have to  _go_.” Killua knew they had to stop before they both get carried away, and go beyond the appropriate barrier of what's suppose to go on  _in private_.

 

Gon hummed as he licked the spot on Killua's neck that he  _knew_  was sensitive, causing him to choke up.

 

“But I want to see Killua become even more flustered from kissing.” Gon whined as he pulled back from the close contact.

 

Just looking at Killua's face did some things to him.

 

The red bloomed blush on his cheeks, the slight drool from the intense kissing, and the half-lidded gaze with heavy breathing were all combining into one big  _distraction_. It was making him feel as if he was falling again, but this time it was more  _'spiced'_.

 

Exciting.

 

The warm, startling gaze made Killua move around in discomfort and awkwardness, not making eye contact anymore. “Stop staring, you idiot”, He noted as his face now had an annoyed look.

 

Gon was brought back to reality from his voice, as it seems, with a light chuckle. “Sorry Killua, it's just you're so..” Gon looked over him once more, “ravishing.”

 

A blush graced itself among Killua's cheeks as he groaned and looked at the night sky, “Using big words to describe me to be even more embarrassing I see,” Killua closed his eyes and sighed through his nose.

 

“Well there's a lot more big words I could use to describe you; exquisite, glorious, breathtaking, tantali—”

 

A hand was smacked onto his lips, shutting him up with force and sting.

 

Gon opened his eyes to see Killua fuming with a red face and dark eyes. “Gon,” his voice sounded dark and serious, and it gave Gon shivers.

 

“Shut. The. Hell. Up.” Each word was said slowly as if to give off warning if Gon did the exact opposite.

 

Gon brought his hand up slowly, wrapping it around Killua's wrist, then bringing his hand back and studying his face all the while. Killua was still clearly pissed, and was just  _waiting_  for Gon to do something.

 

He  _dares_  him to do something. To talk, to laugh. To do anything other than being  _silent_.

 

Killua sees those lips open up,

 

“But Killua—”

 

_And that was it._

 

It was like everything slowed down after that.

 

Killua grabs Gon's head and yanks him forward into a fiery kiss. A hum of surprise erupts from him in reaction but Killua is so focused on him to notice, opening his mouth to surge into a deep kiss.

 

Gon was taken aback by the action, but soon was responding back to it, closing his eyes as he slowly fell into the rhythm. Teeth nipping down on bruised bottom lips and tongues rubbed together in an sloppy, clumsy dance.

 

Small moans escaped as the pleasure started to build up rather rapidly; creating a tower of euphoria that was ready to topple over.

 

Flashing lights danced behind closed eyes but seemingly isn't causing disturbance. The rough kissing soon simmers down into light and controllable, and it continues on like this before Killua pulls away. Heavy pants leaving his mouth as he tried to catch his breath, as well as Gon doing the same.

 

They both were staring at each other, too dazed and flushed from their recent activity. Half-lidded eyes glazed over with lust and contentment.

 

“So,” Gon cleared his throat before continuing softly, “Was that your way of shutting me up?”

 

Killua hummed, “Well—”

 

“Because if it was,” Gon cut him off and leaned in closer to his ear. “I would  _gladly_  be the one to do it again.” His lustful tone gave Killua shivers, before he was blushing intensely and pushing Gon's face away.

 

“Geez, you seem to never get enough, don't you?” Killua asks as he turned his head to look out onto the street.

 

Gon shook his head. “Nope. If it's Killua, I'll never get enough.”

 

“You wanna get smacked don't you?”

 

“What? I was telling the truth.”

 

“Well the truth will get you smacked, so you better stop.”

 

Gon smirked teasingly, as he placed both his hands on Killua's waist. “What are you gonna do Killua?  _Shut me up_ —”

 

A sharp impact and sting zapped across his cheek and mouth, making him cut his sentence short. It made him take a few steps back, and rub his right cheek.

 

“OWW!!! Killua—”

 

Gon opened his eyes and didn't see Killua on the wall anymore. He turned his head and, in fact, saw the back of his retreating figure.

 

“Wait!! Killua, I was just playing!! We still have to get into the club!! Killua!!”

 

Gon ran to try to catch up, and suddenly it turned into a 'cat and mouse' game.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be posted later on today, I still have to finish it (even though this first part has been finished for 2 months and I'm now deciding to post and revise it) so yeah, I hope that you wait for it! (∩•ω•∩)♬♡♡♡


	2. action!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “But Gon, that's us in that picture, not some random couple kissing in an dark alley of a building.” Killua rolled his eyes as he leaned onto the wall.
> 
> “Exactly, and we would be a random couple to someone else that's kissing in a dark alley of a building. It all goes in the same boat, Killua!” Gon's smile widened when he was done talking, Killua's breath hitching as a blush bloomed once more.
> 
> “Ugh, you're hopeless. You just don't see the shame in anything.” Killua sighed helplessly.
> 
> Gon walked towards him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 is finally finished! Now I can finally rest for awhile!  
> (´-ω-`) Hope you enjoy!

 

 

“Gon!”

 

His head lifted up once he heard his name, seeing a familiar and relevant person coming towards him. A smile was on his face in a matter of seconds, “Oh hey Killua!! What's—”

 

Gon's back hit the wall of the building, causing all the air in his lungs to flow out from the impact. He groaned as his head pounded from the harsh impact.

 

Gon reached his hand up to rub the sore spot, looking at Killua's angry face. “Wha—Killua?! What's the matter?!”

 

All of a sudden, a phone was shoved intensely into his face, making him see a flash of white for a few seconds. “This! That's what!” Killua growled out, in a high pitch.

 

Gon took the phone that was aggressively offered to him, and Killua pulled away, just a little. Gon's eyes widened as he took in what was in his sight. “Oh...” Was all he could manage.

 

It was a picture, of  _them_ , last night outside of the club. Mouth smashed against each other and flushing faces. A post on a website with a bunch of comments and shares and likes.

 

“See?! I knew it! I knew someone was gonna see! But  _no_ , you just wanted to ‘ _mess around_ ’ first!” Killua's face became increasingly redder as he became more and more frustrated. His voice cracked with his yelling and screeching, causing Gon to wince from it.

 

“But I don't know how! We were behind the building and it was near dark, how could they have known we were there!” Gon tries to reason, scrolling down the page to read the comments.

 

“Gon, it doesn't matter of how dark it was! All that matters is that my life is completely ruined from the embarrassment! Look at how many shares that post got! Who knows how many people from our school has already seen it!” Killua says this before a couple of students walked by, looking in their direction and then snickering.

 

Killua felt like he could die, and he would be  _happy_  to do so to get away from the embarrassment and shame.

 

“Hmm, well, look on the bright side Killua, people know that we are going together now! All the suspicions of us being a couple are thrown out of the window!” Gon brings the phone down to look at the other with a bright smile.

 

Killua felt his jaw drop at this. How could Gon not feel any type of way about this?! Someone  _literally_  caught them making out and  _posted_  it for the whole world to see!

 

Plus, it wasn't even that, it was just the simple fact that Gon made it seem like it was  _normal_ , beyond a shadow of a doubt.

 

Gon chuckled at the expression Killua was giving, “And! You shouldn't feel embarrassed! People will post anything to get attention and views, even pictures like this! So, this is something that's common. It doesn't bother me as much!”

 

“But Gon, that's  _us_  in that picture, not some random couple kissing in an dark alley of a building.” Killua rolled his eyes as he leaned onto the wall.

 

“Exactly, and we would be a random couple to someone else that's kissing in a dark alley of a building. It all goes in the same boat, Killua!” Gon's smile widened when he was done talking, Killua's breath hitching as a blush bloomed once more.

 

“Ugh, you're hopeless. You just don't see the shame in anything.” Killua sighed helplessly.

 

Gon walked towards him.

 

“Maybe it's just because I'm not really worrying about what anyone else has to say about it.” Gon had pinned Killua against the wall again, arms on each side of him to box him in.

 

Killua huffed and crossed his arms, turning his head. “Maybe it's just because you're also an idiot that would say that without thinking about your choice of words.”

 

Gon just smirked and leaned forward, Killua leaning back in reaction. “You're too close for comfort, Gon.” Killua informed before bringing his hand up to push Gon's face away.

 

Gon, luckily, caught the hand before it made contact. “This is the same position we were in from last night,  _now_  I'm too close for comfort, Killua?” He teased while smirking.

 

“Yes, because we are in broad daylight, standing in a hallway at a college with you pinning me to a wall. Who knows when someone would walk by and see us like this,” Killua all stated in a monotone but somewhat amused tone, sighing heavily and closing his eyes.

 

“Well, that would just further prove last night's capture, then,” Gon brought his right hand up to cup Killua's face, bringing his attention make to him with eye contact.

 

“Gon, wha—” Warmth caught and closed his sentence, moving against his lips in very familiar fashion.

 

Gon hummed when he felt the other kiss back, slowly following in same pace; Killua wrapping his arms around his neck and shoulders. Killua had started to forget about his surroundings; Gon's lips and warmth all on his mind.

 

He will never understand how easily Gon can just make him forget about his worries and make it bloom into something he'll have open arms for. It was rather on the sides of 'trouble maker' and 'life saver', but he'll have time to sort that out later.

 

When his mind isn't fuzzy and his body isn't shaking from heat of pleasure.

 

Because right now, the one that is on his mind in and all the time, is Gon.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In all honesty, this could have went on to being a whole story, when I had first thought of it. But then again, a good short story doesn't hurt anyone and...  
> (*´︶`*)♡Thanks! For at least trying this story, it means the world to me. 
> 
> And! I'll see you in the next short story I publish (coming soon)! ^^


End file.
